Steam Rollers
was an alliance on Big Brother 1 that consisted of Chaya Santiago, Destiny Salinas, Ester Felix, Jordan Jones, Luke Davidson, Matthew Hopper, Nevaeh Horton and Sean Andrews. The alliance was dismantled very quickly by the other side of the house. They were unable to win a lot of competitions, but when they did win they got rid of a number from the other side of the house. Sean was the only member from his alliance to make it to finale night. Even with 2 of his alliance members in the jury, they didn't vote for him to win. He lost in a 6-1 vote. Members History Creation Formed before the first Head of Household competition, but even with a numbers advantage in the competition they lost. Destiny and Nevaeh were both nominated for eviction for being not liked by the HOH, and once a member from the alliance didnt win the veto. Their fate was sealed which forced the alliance to turn on one of their members already. In the end, the non-nominated alliance members banded together to decide one of the two to go home and together they sent Destiny out the door in a 7-4 vote. Turning on one of their own Shortly after Destiny was evicted from the game, Chaya had won Head of Household, but all was perfect for the alliance. She quickly started to work with the other side, and at the nomination ceremony, she nominated two of her own alliance members, Jordan and Nevaeh, with a plan to blindside a bigger target. Once the veto was used on Jordan then Chaya went through with her plan to backdoor the biggest physical threat in the alliance, Luke. Failed Blindside Following the eviction of their ally, Luke, Matthew was able to win Head of Household. He nominated two pawns from the other alliance, Latoya and Nicholas, for eviction. In the Power of Veto competition, Matthew was able to win the competition and take the Power of Veto. He controlled the week with both HoH and PoV which he decided to use the veto to save Nicholas, and nominate Harvey in his place in hopes of blindsiding him. However, with the other alliance voting together despite Nicholas and Latoya's close relationship, Latoya and the alliance was blindsided in a 5-4 vote. Lost One of Their Own After Latoya's shocking eviction, Matthew's backdoor plan target, Harvey, was able to win the Head of Household and nominate two members from the alliance. He nominated Nevaeh and Matthew for eviction. He was also able to keep the power in their hands which resulted in the nominations staying the same. At eviction, the alliance was split and decided to not vote together. Matthew was evicted from the house in a vote of 6-2. Sean and Jordan stayed loyal to their alliance, but Ester had flipped and voted for Matthew to go. Another Loss Devastated after Matthew's eviction, Jason, from the opposing side was able to win Head of Household and keep the power in their hands. He nominated Ester and Nevaeh for eviction for disliking them the most in the house. He was also able to keep the power on their side of the house and kept the nominations the same. With the other side of the house, not voting together, Sean and Jordan were able to vote the same and get rid of the alliance member they didn't want around. Nevaeh was thus evicted in a 4-3 vote. Double Eviction Turnaround The success of who they wanted to go home leaded to Jordan winning Head of Household and keeping her side of the house safe. She nominated Harvey and Eddie for disliking them the most on the other side of the house. However, one of her nominees, Eddie, was able to win the Power of Veto and save himself. This forced Jordan to name a replacement nominee which she chose to replace him with a power physical player on the other side, Chaya. However, when the votes tied 3-3, she had to decide who was evicted and she chose her biggest enemy and biggest physical threat, Harvey. In Trouble Again After making her big move of evicting Harvey, her alliance was not able to win the Head of Household competition which lead to Jason winning. He nominated Jordan and Ester for eviction, and after losing the power of veto to Eddie. One of them were guaranteed to go home, and which one did when Jordan evicted in a 4-1 vote. Trivia Category:Alliances Category:Big Brother 1 Alliances